Star Wars Chronicles Chapter 6
by KogesKoges
Summary: Feral is caught for his brutal occupation, but a war erupts from the sands of Tatooine. Separatist and Republic forces clash in an epic game. What side will Narek choose? To go with his friends or to hold the line with a new ally?


Narek, Sliven, and Kav walked from the Republic gunship to meet with the two Jedi who were standing in the middle of the base camp where the main rogue Republic forces were, the Jedi and Narek made a triangle, each Jedi had a clone commander and a clone ARC trooper with them. Feral's clones were pure white while Sateal's had a green stripes to set them apart from others. They stood on equal plans, Sliven walked up next to Narek but the Mandalorian did the talking. Narek removed his helmet and looked at Feral then Sateal, negotiations were about to begin. Sateal had learned the names of Sliven, Kav, and Narek when they came to the meeting on the gunship sent to the police headquarters.

"Jedi knight Feral I have records of your task force holding the Tusken Raiders prisoner for two and a half days, but I do not see the massive armies that the Tatooine government had told me about," stated Sateal starting the discussion.

"Let me explain Sateal, these Tuskens have been a long nuisance to the Tatooine government and we needed them removed so we could walk to planet freely to hunt for the Dark Jedi this Mandalorian has been harboring," answered Feral pointing at Narek. Sateal looked at Narek extremely quickly and puzzled she raised her brow and looked at the Mandalorian.

"That a lie ma'am, Feral is misleading you, he is trying to keep this conversation away from himself, besides even if I have been harboring a Dark Jedi Feral should not, by Republic regulations, have a force large enough to hold an entire population under custody."

"That is true Feral; you have been given a task force for only recognizance of potential threats to the Republic, not a force large enough to round up an entire population of Sand People, why would these Tuskens stay if you do not have a force large enough to hold them?" asked Sateal looking at the Zabrak.

"The Tuskens are believed to have been helping our potential enemies, we needed to clear the planet for us to walk and search them at the same time." Feral knew he was going to lose this argument, it seemed as if he was stalling for something, Narek remained calm and did not try to accuse, and he periodically held Sliven back from lashing out at the rogue Jedi.

"The Tatooine police force has records of my team immediately landing on Tatooine and me being taken by Feral's forces in a Juggernaut and brought here from where I escaped with the help of this Tusken Raider Sliven." Sateal looked at Kav who was still standing behind Narek.

"Give me this information I want to see it personally." As Kav retrieved the data and gave the pad to Sateal Feral glared at Narek, the Mandalorian couldn't respond, he couldn't make himself at odds with the rogue Jedi; he needed to stay above this to appeal to Sateal. The Jedi finished and looked at her colleague. "Why did you do this Feral?"

"To stop this Mandalorian from bringing to Republic to its knees, he is looking for an ancient factory that produces HK assassin droids and producing them on a massive scale creating a third faction in this war. I plan to stop him and everything he does." Sateal looked at Feral with confusion and then at Narek.

"We are not here to discuss such unimaginable matters, we are here for your actions on Tatooine Feral, you need to give me proof or I will be forced to arrest you and take you before the Council." Feral shook his head as he looked at his Jedi friend.

"Please Sateal for once in your life; do something that the Jedi Council doesn't know about, prevent a catastrophe before this Mandalorian destroys the galaxy, do you possibly believe this war-bred species over a fellow Jedi?" Sateal looked at Narek then back to Feral, and back to Narek then back at Feral, she clinched her fists and walked forward pointing at the clones behind him.

"Commander arrest Feral," ordered Sateal, the clones followed to the point and bound Feral's hands with anti-force cuffs blocking his use. Shaking her head Sateal continued. "Your blunt accusations do not compare with Narek's facts; I will debrief the clones working under you and assess your actions further if the clones' words parallel with this data then you will be brought before the council. Commander take him to the holding cell on my battleship Liberty and wait for my instructions."

"Yes ma'am!" yelled the clones taking Feral to a nearby gunship. Sateal then turned to the three men.

"You three Narek, Sliven, and Kav stay on these grounds, you may go into the Tusken camps Sliven but I want one of you to stay with my commander here, he will be going into the communications room after he returns with supplies for the Tuskens here." Sateal then turned and ordered the ARC trooper to talk to the clones here. Sliven sprinted off toward the Tusken grounds, Kav walked with the green striped clone commander and the ARC trooper went to the barracks leaving Narek and Sateal alone. The Mandalorian approached the Jedi who was shaking her head and had her forehead pressed with her thumb and index finger rubbing it. She was fairly young with beautiful hair; her skin wasn't too pale but wasn't too tan, her hair had four braids that were not very long and went slightly passed her face barely touching her shoulders, the rest of her hair was shifted out of her eyes and looked well groomed. Her cloak was gone leaving her Jedi robes which were unlike most robes in the Order, they had no sleeves with white wrappings that formed long gloves on her forearms. She had metal plated boots, which went up her shins, her pants covered her thighs in black, and her top was golden markings that danced into a beautiful shade of dark green, many of the Jedi now had combined their robes with different clothes during the war time and now differed from Jedi to Jedi. Her eyes were a great shade of grey blue that were extremely friendly and were wonderful to look at, her hair was dark brown with wonderful reflection in the sun. Narek stepped in front of Sateal only a foot away, fairly close, and reached out with his right hand. She looked at the warrior and smiled shaking his hand.

"We have never been properly introduced, my name is Narek Pride of," Narek paused and pointed at his armor "of Mandalore." Her smile was incredibly warm and made Narek feel at ease.

"I am Jedi Knight Sateal Karan from Dantooine, thank you Narek for bringing this matter to light, I am sorry for how my friend has acted. I never thought he would hold these people against their will."

"It is fine, hasn't been the first time that someone has tried to kill me." Narek raced through his mind of how stupid that was to say, he was having difficulty talking to Sateal.

"I hope it wasn't a Jedi?" questioned Sateal looking at the gunship that Feral was in; it took off and sped toward the Republic ship in the high orbit. Narek turned and watched it take off, he turned back to Sateal.

"Is that the only starship you control?" asked Narek.

"No I share a fleet with my former master Gillhem Askolock; he is a Jedi Master but not a member of the Council."

"Where is he?"

"Helping with support to Ryloth, after we finish with Feral we will leave to help the Twi'lek people destroy any CIS droids still occupying the planet, though the battle has been won there are many pockets that still remain." Narek nodded a few times and looked at Sateal again.

"I am sorry to take up you time Jedi, I will be with my friend Sliven if you need me." Sateal smiled as she bowed to Narek, he put his helmet back on his head and walked down toward the Tusken villages. The Mandalorian looked back slightly to see Sateal immediately walk to the barracks.

As Sateal walked toward the barracks as a large Sandcrawler came over the dune that looked over the camp, the large rust vehicle sped toward the camp and stopped only at the far edge of the fence. Stunned she looked on as four beings came out, two Jawas, a clone commando, and a cloaked figure. As she began to walk toward the figures Narek walked past her and came up to the four beings. Sateal realized it was Narek's friends and walked back to the barracks. The Jawas hopped back onto the Sandcrawler and parked next to the camp, the blue colored commando, Narek, and the cloak figure walked back into the camp and toward the Tusken Villages. Sateal stared with a puzzled look at the cloaked figure, she sensed something strange, but she shook her head and attained to the clones in the barracks.

Narek walked with his friends as they came out of the Republic base and near the Tusken villages. They shared the story of how they ended up in this location, Narek's of how he befriended a Tusken and escaped the Jedi's patrols to make it back to Mos Espa. Drew and Robert's were about how they worked for Jabba and got Thatin's help. Narek was laughing as they finished.

"I can't believe you would go to Jabba the Hutt that disgusting worm helps no one else but himself." Robert and Drew shook their heads.

"Made about as much sense as you giving yourself up and going to Edvir to be killed," replied Drew looking query.

"And yet here we are, hopefully my friend Sliven will be able to help us find the Heirloom, where is the key?"

"Right here in my backpack boss," assured Robert pointing to his back. Narek, Drew, and Robert made their way into the Tusken camp, the people were extremely weary and parted giving way to the three, most of them were women and children, not many men survived the imprisonment too many of them had been killed for defiance. Most of the people were giving the fallen warriors their proper dues. Narek constantly looked for Sliven as they walked through the village, several dome huts were set up along with children playing with small animals, and the Banthas were released from the back of the villages and reunited with their owners. Many Banthas were walking through the sea of people as well, the massive creatures blocked Narek's view from many Tuskens; finally however after much searching Narek found Sliven and his wife. They were still in each other's arms as Narek approached, even though he tried not to Narek somehow ruined the moment. Sliven and the female Tusken parted and looked at the three who approached; he stood back and introduced Narek.

"Hearta, this is the one I told you about; Narek Pride of Mandalore," invited Sliven. Narek bowed letting Hearta bow as well.

"I have heard many great things about you, it is an honor to finally meet you," assured Narek.

"The pleasure is all mine," stated Hearta, the Mandalorian looked back at his friends and side stepped letting Sliven and Hearta see them.

"These are my friends Drew Amon, and Robert Covell they are part of my team." They bowed, and Hearta bowed as well leaving Sliven and Narek room to talk.

"I will help you find the Heirloom; it should not take long there will probably be a resemblance between your key and the Heirloom," stated Sliven looking at his friend.

"Thank you Sliven, we will never forget your kindness."

"It was you who have helped us, without you we would all be dead." Narek looked back to see Robert's backpack begin to glow, he looked surprised as he felt something begin to move in his backpack. He desperately reached into the carrier and pulled out the key which was now glowing extremely bright, similar to how it glowed on Korriban. It began to levitate as Hearta looked at it, her chest then began to glow and a large pearl came from her garments and floated similar to the key. She pulled it off the string that helped it attach to her neck. The Key and Greater Krayt Dragon pearl hovered in midair waiting for someone to touch them. The Tuskens and Banthas around the group began to retreat, some looked in awe, but others shielded themselves from the rays. Narek walked forward as everyone else backed away. He slowly reached up with both hands and grabbed either artifact with his hands. A pulse was sent through his body and he heard a commanding voice.

"You have proven your faith to yourself and others, now you must test your strength." The voice then disappeared. Narek looked at the key and the Heirloom; he turned to Sliven who was now holding Hearta.

"You had the Heirloom, I am sorry friend but we need this pearl." Sliven looked at his wife then back to Narek, he wouldn't give the possession up so easily Narek knew that but something strange happened.

"You have freed my people and reunited me with my wife; if there is any debt to owe I am glad that I could help you one last time." Narek's face busted with a smile, he quickly ran up and locked his arms around both Sliven and Hearta picking them both up in the air. Satisfied he placed them down and looked back at his friends; he walked over and gave Drew the Heirloom and Robert the key. He was still smiling until Lenovo appeared next to his head with terrible news.

"Sir, Separatist forces are coming on to the planet only a few miles away, they have surprised the Republic fleet in orbit and have begun landing troops in large gunships. Several tanks, MTTs, and other droids along with Super Battle droids, Droidekas, and commando droids are heading this way." Narek looked back at his friends and back to Sliven. He looked around to see all the Tuskens walking around not knowing what was coming.

"Sliven get all your people out of here, there are droids coming our way, they want the key and Heirloom, get out of here now!" Sliven nodded and yelled up in Tusken to the crowds of people who began to panic somewhat, he climbed on top of a small hut and calmed the people; he took command and began to give them orders. Robert, Narek, and Drew however sped out of the village and toward the Republic camp which was landing forces as they approached. They were landing on the dune sea that overlooked the camp toward the South; the dune sea was practically a flat land for a few miles. Seven large artillery units began firing from where the camp was; as the three approached the Sandcrawler moved toward them, Sateal came out of the barracks with Feral's units. She looked at Narek who was walking toward her.

"Separatist droids are in bound, they have three frigates in space against my Republic ship Liberty, the space battle will be hard fought but we can win, I want you and your allies to leave this place with the Tuskens and take the Jawas as well, I want no civilians dying today," ordered Sateal as she turned and sprinted toward the large dune sea along with ARC troopers who were following her, Narek turned to the Sandcrawler and ran toward it, Robert, Drew, and Thatin were loading and looked at their leader. Narek felt hesitation though as he neared the Sandcrawler. He looked at his friends then back at Sateal who just climbed the dune and went into the battle that was beginning. Narek looked back at his friends.

"Get out of here now, Robert you're in charge make sure those two pieces get to the forgery, I want to know when you get the pieces forged!" ordered Narek as he turned and sprinted toward the dune sea. Robert, Drew, and Thatin went into the Sandcrawler and traveled northeast to the high mountains in the distance. Sliven was taking the Tuskens Northwest to Fort Tusken. Narek was all by himself now, as he sprinted up the large pile of sand. Several fighters were going through the air, fighting an atmosphere battle as Narek neared the top of the dune sea he looked at Lenovo, who knew he was being summoned and appeared next to his master. "Lenovo get the Wildfire, it has been freed, take it to the skies and help these Republic fighters, don't go into space unless I tell you."

"Yes master."

As Narek came over the top he saw a massive battle in the sea of sand. He looked out to see clones and droids fighting hard against one another, the tanks were blasting away, the troopers were charging head first into the enemy. Narek looked at his right where a large AT-TE was now walking forward; Narek sped past this giant machine and past several lines of clones. He had a short sprint to the enemy, the CIS badly outnumbered the clones, but this was quantity versus quality. Narek sped up on the left-handed side and pulled his arms forward blasting a droid line that was approaching, the droid line was on the far left side of the army with a tank line of AATs, and the tanks though were beaten back by the large AT-TE that now fought with Narek. The Mandalorian pressed forward with the clones causing the line of tanks and infantry to rush. Narek however pressed right helping a large clone column that was engaged with Super Battle Droids, Narek sped forward into the column and began to blast the steel colored droids. The mass driver shots pressed their armor in making them fall to pieces. As he dove in the droids encircled him, the Mandalorian then twirled unloading fire on them which burned bright melting the droid's armor in a few seconds. The clones saw this and cheered as they charged, pressing the battle droids behind the large Super Battle droids back. Narek looked up and yelled charge as the clones ran toward these failing droids. Narek realized that the droid army was getting massive pressure from the left because of the actions of Narek, he stood on his toes to see many clones lay down and begin cutting down the droids. Laser fire was everywhere, the bolts of small particles shot past Narek at blazing speeds. The droid's tanks tried to lay down cover fire, but Sateal was smart she had ordered the AT-TE to target only the tanks that were on the CIS side. As Narek sped farther to his right he heard the distinct noise of lightsabers clashing. It was in the center of the battlefield and could be heard from very far away. Narek looked up to see a blue lightsaber fighting a pair of red ones, the fight however was being blocked by droids that surrounded the battle giving aid to whoever was fighting Sateal. Narek looked to his sides as he sprinted through the front lines of combat, surprisingly the droids were missing him with their shots, with one hand aiming left blasting droids with deadeye accuracy Narek looked to his right and knelt down with some clones. He looked at them and pointed toward the sounds of lightsabers clashing.

"Your commander is in trouble, call your brethren push the front lines back with me!" yelled Narek as he turned to the droids and began blasting away the tan colored droids. As they fell many clones began to stand from either their knell of lay and charged the line of droids letting out a massive cheer as they sped forward. The AT-TE were giving them cover, and smaller repulse tanks began to come up to front lines, these small tanks cut down droids with ease, they were called TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank, or Republic fighter tank for short. The combine might of the clones with Narek's confident charges pressed the droid army back several yards, this gave Narek enough cover fire to speed up to Sateal's battle. He was halted though by an AAT who picked him out and began firing at him, Narek constantly looked at the battle. Sateal was fighting a pale faced woman known as Asajj Ventress, the Jedi was have trouble fighting both the assassin and the droids surrounding her at the same time. Whenever it looked like Sateal had a slight advantage the droids would shoot causing Sateal to block them. Narek knew she was fighting a losing battle so he turned to the tank and jumped over a large blast from it and shot his upgraded wrist rockets into the large armored tank crippling it. As it fell Narek turned toward the circle of droids and unloaded his mass drivers into the surrounding machines, making a whole large enough for Narek to speed in. As the Narek over ran the position Asajj managed to disarm Sateal by knocking her double bladed lightsaber out of her hands and kicking her so Sateal fell to her back. Asajj pulled up her lightsabers and swung but was thwarted by Narek who sped forward and stood protecting Sateal. He grabbed the red lightsabers with his two Beskar covered gloves and began to crunch the frozen light. He began walking forward forcing Asajj's feet down into the sand. As he looked at the pale faced woman he crushed the lightsabers in his gloves causing a small explosion, the force sent Asajj back and into droids on the far side, the 'clankers' looked at the Mandalorian and shot; Sateal though jumped in front of him and blocked the laser fire with her lightsaber that she was able to catch using the Force. The pale faced Sith retreated into the army of droids while Narek and Sateal began cutting down the enemies. The droid's laser fire was redirected into their faces while Narek shot his mass drivers. Sateal then gathered the force in her left hand and shot a massive pulse into the droids causing them to fly off into the distance showing an approaching Confederate Tank Droid, which were large grey tanks that had a tread that covered their entire body. Sateal stepped aside letting Narek shoot a missile into this large tread, the missile exploded causing a massive fireball that fell to its side. Sateal and Narek then were united by clones as they pressed forward. Narek and Sateal stayed together as they laid waste to the retreating droids, large artillery fire from the droids began to cease as Lenovo in the Wildfire made a dive bomb destroying three of the four artillery tanks in the background. The Wildfire then shot into the skies helping the Republic fighters destroy the CIS droids. Several bombers that were shaped like a Y descended from the clouds and made a run passed the droid army causing a series of massive explosions which consumed the droid's backing army. The droid army was now in full retreat as the fighters took care of the rest. Sateal ordered the clones to stop as the fighters, and bombers descended from the clouds bringing the destruction of the droid armies. The clones let out a great cheer as they watched the 'clankers' run for their lives. Sateal turned to Narek who was covered in sand and a few blaster marks that grazed his armor when he fought Ventress, Sateal had a few bruises on her arms. Her smile returned to her face as she placed her hands together and bowed. Narek smiled under his helmet they had won the day. He looked up to see the Wildfire speed into the droid army; Narek watched his ship pulverize the droids. However Narek's face turned cold as Robert appeared on the com-link with a massive creature yelling in the background.

"Boss, we have a huge problem!"

Drew could sense the battle in the dune sea, it was massive and hard fought, the Dark Jedi kept a close watch over Narek as he ran through the battlefield, and the leader was magnificent and shot down the droids, leading clones as he sped into the army. Drew then opened his eyes to see the Krayt Dragons surrounding the Sandcrawler. As they looked out the windows of the cockpit Thatin, the Jawa chief, Robert, and now Drew watched the Dragons bite the Sandcrawler with no avail, the large green, red, and even rust colored lizards were massive, they tried again and again to stop the Sandcrawler but couldn't pierce the hide of the Jawa home. The Krayt Dragons had large horns, and spikes on their backside, with much larger spikes on the tip of their tails. They had massive claws and were about 45 meters long on average but many of these creatures were bigger than that. They stood about as tall as a two story house with a set of powerful jaws. These Sandcrawlers however were made to protect against these large Dragons. As they rolled through the mountain graveyard a large trail appeared at the end, the Dragons did not follow letting the Chief drive much faster. The rode went up into a dense clump of grey mountains in the peaks. As the Sandcrawler made the voyage Thatin strapped his weapons on his back. Drew and Robert were beginning to learn their language, it was not hard, it merely was basic just sped up incredibly quick with more u, t, and I in the letters. However Lenovo programed into Robert's helmet a Translator.

"This trail ends in the mountain tops, it is a short walk and a long climb to the Meadow, however there is one part were you will have to crawl through a small hole, I hope you aren't claustrophobic," noted Thatin as the Sandcrawler came to the end of the trail. It stopped in a large opening allowing Robert, Thatin, and Drew to walk out the Sandcrawler and onto this flat circle at the end of the trail. The end trail was a large circle that had rocky hills surrounding it. The Jawas stayed inside as the adventurous team went out. Thatin pointed to a small rocky pathway that stretched up into the hills. As they embarked on their journey Drew periodically checked on Narek who was still fighting the battle. As they came to the top of the rocky hills Thatin took a large flat trail that led into a cave. As they walked Robert turned on his flashlights located near his head. They looked around the cave to see no life at all, the massive cave eventually started at incline which got very steep very quickly. The three climbed up the incline slipping a few times on lose rocks as they went higher and higher Drew began to sense a large presence of the Force. He sensed abundant life with the Light side calling out to him; this feeling overwhelmed him and caused him to smile. The cave however became smaller and smaller as they climbed soon they reached to top of the cave to find an even smaller whole to which you had to crawl to get through.

"Follow me, it does not get much smaller," assured Thatin as he walked into the hole, he did not need to crawl seeing his size. Drew and Robert however had to crawl into the extremely small cave and pull themselves though, after the crawling began to become very repetitive a small light appeared at the end of the hole. Drew could smell the water and grass at the end. As they emerged from the hole Drew and Robert looked on in wonder as the large Meadow beamed with life. The tall grass skimmed their shins; the water pools in the depths of the grass were crystal clear. And it stretched as far as the eye could see. Thatin pointed farther to the north.

"The entrance to the temple is this way, you can't see it but it is close, not much more walking." As the three embarked Drew felt the presence of the Light side, it was peaceful and had no sense of horror or death like the rest of Tatooine, he felt at ease in this place and his powers felt substantial. As they walked they came to a large scoop in the meadow, at the bottom of this was a large opening in the ground that had technology in it that could be seen from where Robert and Drew stood. Thatin pointed to the opening. "There it is, just like I promised." Drew and Robert pulled out the artifacts that were now glowing slightly. However a large tremor in the ground caused them to pull it back in, a massive earthquake began to fill the meadow, and the ground began to bulge.

"What is happening?" asked Robert as the ground shook.

"I have no idea!" yelled Thatin as the ground cracked open releasing a massive monster. The creature was over 100 meters long with spikes all over. It had blue and white skin with ten legs. Its bulk was extreme and it had an extraordinarily long neck with four horns on its head. The creature had a long snout with a Dragon appearance. Drew and Robert looked up to see this creature roar into the sky filling the mountains with rage. The Meadow began to lose the Light side presence and was mixed with the Dark forces of the Dragon, it now combined just like Revan both light and dark side. Robert went to the com-link to contact Narek as the beast yelled.

"Boss, we have a huge problem!"

"What is it Robert?" asked Narek, his voice was concerned.

"We have a Greater Krayt Dragon guarding the forgery!" Narek paused for a moment before continuing.

"I'll be right there, hold out till we get there, I'll follow your tracker, and try to send your logs to Lenovo so I can find the trial to your location.

"How long till you can be here?" asked Robert.

"At best ten minutes." Robert clicked the com-link off and looked up at the Dragon who was now looking at them.

"I seriously doubt we've got ten minutes." The Dragon shot its head into the ground. All three of the team rolled out of the way. Thatin shot a massive rocket at its neck, the blast didn't even phase the skin, Robert shot the creature's neck, and it did nothing. Drew leapt forward onto the Dragon's back and drove his lightsaber to the skin. Not even the saber could pierce the Dragon's flesh. The Dragon pulled its head out of the ground and bucked tossing Drew hundreds of feet into the air. Robert popped a thermal detonator out as the Dragon charged. He tossed the grenade and rolled out of the way. The blast did nothing as the Dragon turned to chomp at Robert, the commando backed up trying to dodge the jaws of the dragon. Thatin shot another rocket laser shot at the beast, the explosion made the Dragon turn its attention to the small Jawa. The small hooded figure was light on his feet as the beast chomped the ground; the Jawa was able to dance round the beast's attempts to eat him. Drew leapt over behind the Dragon from a distance and reached out with the force. A massive dirt cloud shot into the air making it impossible to see. Drew leapt from the dragon and tried to cut it. The Force sensitive closed his eyes and sensed where the beast moved. The Dragon barely saw through the cloud causing it to wildly thrash at the Dark Jedi as he danced around the beast, Drew shot wave after wave of dark pulses and light shots at the Dragon, the blows were merely shaken off as the Dragon flailed. Eventually though Drew leapt back and gathered up all his force power, he spun his hands around and charged the force blasts. The Dragon then roared causing the dirt cloud to move away. The cloud parted letting Robert and Thatin see the Dragon face down Drew, as the dirt cleared Drew opened his eyes and shot a massive wave of energy knocking the Dragon over, the blue beast then rolled over shaking the blast off. Drew squinted as the Dragon swiped its tail knocking Robert back several meters. The commando armored man rolled a few times but lay face first in the ground. Thatin shot another laser rocket as the beast charged Drew. The Dragon then reared its front legs and shattered the ground beneath it causing Thatin, Drew, and Robert to be sent flying. As they landed the Dragon walked up to Drew and placed one of its massive hands over the Dark Jedi he looked up to see the Dragon open its jaws and growl. Drew though was calm, he sensed an old friend come into the meadow and shoot a mass driver shot into the Dragon's snout causing it to shake its head allowing Drew to slip out from its grip. Thatin, Drew, and Robert picked themselves up and ran to Narek who was with Sateal and Sliven. Narek shot a blast of mass drivers at the beast when the team was reunited. The Dragon looked up and charged the group. As it pounced everyone rolled from the approaching beast. Sateal and Drew leapt around the Dragon trying to cut it with lightsabers. The Dragon swiped them away with its tail. Sliven shot at the creature's eye but even the eyelids of this Greater Krayt Dragon proved too well protected. It roared extremely loud sending Sliven flying. Thatin shot another rocket near the creature's mouth; the blast caused the Dragon to swipe the ground sending the Jawa rocketing into the air. Robert and Narek barraged the beast's head with fire, however when the creature pounded the ground, the two soldiers were knocked down to their faces.

"This thing is invincible!" yelled Robert over the com-link. Narek looked up to see the Dragon roar, its mouth was opened extremely wide.

"I've got an idea, I might be able to hold that Dragon's mouth open for a short time, get a poison gas grenade and throw it into the Dragon's mouth!" ordered Narek as he leapt to his feet and charged the Greater Krayt Dragon. The massive monster saw this and sped down closing its mouth over Narek, the Mandalorian was incased in saliva as he ran into the mouth of the Dragon. He placed his feet on the bottom jaw and his hands on the roof of its mouth and pushed with all his might. The jaws slowly opened as he grunted pushing the jaws of this beast opened, the light shined in and Narek could see the throat of this creature.

Robert popped out a grenade and looked up at the Dragon; it was furiously shaking its head trying to get Narek out of its moth or crushed under its teeth. Robert looked up at the Dragon and couldn't get a good throw, the commando hesitated if he missed the gas would kill everyone not wearing a helmet. Sliven ran up to Robert.

"What is Narek doing?" asked Sliven as they looked up at the Dragon.

"He is keeping the Dragon's mouth open I going to send this grenade down its throat, but it is shaking to fast I can't get a good throw!" Narek was being tossed like a rag doll, the constant swerving made it incredibly difficult to hold the Dragon's mouth open, the pressure was starting to give way, he couldn't last much longer. Sliven looked at the Dragon's mouth.

"I can make that throw!" announced Sliven. Robert looked at the Tusken who had his hand out.

"If you miss, we are going to die, you know that." Sliven took the grenade and armed it. He looked up at the Dragon and squint his eyes he then breathed in deeply then exhaled throwing the grenade toward the mouth of the Dragon. Sateal and Drew looked up to see they small grey ball fly up into the air, the spinning grenade moved in slow motion as it went through the air. As it passes the high point of the sun which was high in the sky Thatin watched the hail force fly into the mouth of the Dragon. The Greater Krayt Dragon began to choke, Narek let go of the mouth as it coughed sending Narek out like a rocket into Sliven and Robert. Robert immediately stood as the Dragon began coughing; it smacked its head against the meadow and began to weave. It cried out as it smashed its head into the ground and started to burrow away. Weakened beyond belief the Dragon retreated to gain its strength before the team could end it. Robert shot up and placed his fists in the air in a victory V. "Yeah! Yeah! You don't want any of this, did you see that?! Did you see that!? We just beat a Greater freaking Krayt Dragon. Yes! Yes! Wooooooooo!" Robert began to run around throwing his hands in the air repeating the words yes over and over again. Sateal walked up to Narek and helped him and Sliven off the ground. As Robert ran in circles pointing toward the Dragon which was still burrowing underground Sateal looked at him.

"Your friend is very—positive," stated Sateal looking at the commando. Narek looked down at her.

"You have no idea."

The team walked into the large opening in the ground, the forgery had an extremely long hallway that had various components, flashing lights, and steam emitting from the sides of the walls. As they walked down they saw a small door at the end of the tunnel. As they walked several noises where heard from the back room, the lights in the tunnel beamed and the team walked slowly down the corridor. As they neared the end a small door came into view. The door than showed a small human like droid in a projector, he was extremely low tech with no special components.

"This message is a multi-questionable projection; I have calculated possibilities on what you may ask, If you have come from Korriban with the key and Heirloom please show it to me now. Robert and Drew handed the key and pearl to Narek, who took them and stepped forward. The droid then scanned the two artifacts and scanned Narek. "Do you have any questions before we continue?"

"Are you still here active?" asked Narek. The droid pointed to the wall on its right. Narek looked to see a droid completely rusted over with robotics stripped from it.

"I shut down two hundred years ago; I have not been active for many years now. Are there any more questions?"

"No."

"Then step inside young man, be warned though only you can enter the other life forms I sense will have to wait here." The door opened and Narek walked inside. As the door closed behind him the small yet long corridors lit up to show a long white tube Narek now stood in, as he walked the droid continued. "This forgery was created by my master many years before I was constructed, when you emerge from this tube you will be face to face with the forgery to combine your artifacts. Place each one in the specific container. After you have done so the power will increase and the machine will combine the fragments after which I will die because all the power in this place will overload and the forgery will shut down. The door though will still let you out after which the beast guarding this place will destroy it when you leave." Narek emerged from this tube and looked up at the massive machine that shot down electricity. It was red with a massive bottom; the top of it was a large bulbous tube that had electricity flowing through it. Two long cylinders were in front of it, one shape was round the other a triangle. As Narek placed the items in the correct slots he looked up and around the room. It was the color of dirt and went up several stories, the machine of course touched the top of the roof, and the machine stood on ground a little taller than Narek. As he placed the artifacts in the machine the cylinders that took them sunk into the ground. All the lights in the room went blank and the only light came from the large electric bulbous from the top of the machine. "Beginning process, may you be prosperous in finding the HK factory young man; I hope the droids will serve you well." The machine then glowed so bright that Narek hid his face from the light. It almost burned his armor as the blinding light filled the room and burst into a miniature sun. As the light grew brighter and brighter it collapsed, the machine went dark and a small click was heard. Narek turned on his flashlight to see a third cylinder spear in front of him. It opened to show the key, the pearl now nowhere to be seen. As the cylinder opened the pyramid then spread letting another light emitted from the small key. The light once again took form and became Revan once more. He looked at Narek with a smile.

"You who have passed my trial of faith and strength have once again found another secret that I have left behind. Now that you're the Heirloom has been found you must now show a test of leadership and zeal. I give you this formula." A small series of letters, dashes, and numbers appeared next to Revan's face. Narek took a picture with his HUD giving it to Lenovo who was watching with him. "This formula is the most complex in the galaxy, go to a place called Ryloth and search out someone who can crack this code, that will lead you to your next destination were you will fight with the most courageous warrior. Take heed though this test will require you to be strong with those who follow you." Revan disappeared along with the formula, the pyramid then floated toward Narek who took the artifact and walked back to his friends. He looked back one last time at the machine, he breathed heavily and walked on.

Narek walked out, and his team gathered around him. He showed them the pyramid as he looked around the corridors. A tremor in the ground came again, the team was pulled off from their feet and the head of the Greater Krayt Dragon came from the ground and looked at the cornered beings. Thatin pulled out his rocket launcher but was stopped by Narek who walked forward. The team watched as Narek calmly approached the massive indestructible beast. He raised the pyramid and showed the Dragon, the blue colored monster then bowed slightly to look at it, the creature made almost a purring noise and reached to the floor and dropped a large pearl, a gift from the guardian that now was free from protecting this place. Narek nodded showing his delight for the creature the Dragon then pulled itself back into the crust of Tatooine leaving the team. Narek then turned and picked up the pearl and gave it to Sliven.

"For saving us by making that grenade throw, you were the one to topple the beast."

Narek sat on the Cliffside looking out to the large canyons were they came from, they were now back in the area where the Sandcrawler that brought the Jawas were and the Juggernaut that had brought Sateal, Narek, and Sliven. The Mandalorian had given the key back to Robert and was now sitting looking at the setting sun. The other much more red sun had already set making a glow come on Tatooine, it would soon be night and Narek was extremely tired. Anyone who wasn't looking at Sliven's pearl was loading the vehicles to prepare for the trip back through the canyon full of Krayt Dragons. Narek didn't even have Lenovo with him, he was helping the Jawas. He sat alone with his legs hanging off the side of the cliff. The Mandalorian almost drifted to sleep until he heard the soft steps of someone coming to him. He turned to see Sateal walk up to him and sit next to him, Narek removed his helmet and placed it on the ground. Sateal then put her hands on either side of her thighs and looked at the Mandalorian.

"You truly are a great leader, thank you for saving me and helping my men through battle, I doubt they will never forget you." Narek nodded, he looked back to the sunset and was completely racked with guilt. The Jedi had come to Tatooine to help Narek and he had deceived her in ways that seemed un-honorable. He turned to the Jedi.

"Sateal, I am sorry I haven't been completely honest with you."

"How so?"

"I came to this planet to find the last remints of master Revan, and find a clue to the HK droid factory somewhere in this galaxy, helping the Tusken people was something I did not come to do. I am harboring the Dark Jedi Drew Amon, but he is better than the Sith, he is striving to become like Master Revan to be both light and dark side. He wishes to complete his training as he travels with my group," explained Narek "I have never done anything to the Republic unless they attacked me first." He paused for a moment letting the Jedi soak all the truth in, she looked disappointed as Narek bowed his head. "Now that you know the Truth I know that you will probably try to arrest me." Sateal looked at the ground then at the sunset, she then smiled and laughed to herself.

"You have done a great service to the Republic today, giving us a step closer to Peace on this world and helping settle deathly matters and give good ties to the traders on the Republic's behalf. You have brought to light that there is a corruption in the Jedi Order something that could cripple the Republic and destroy us all. Arresting the men who fight for us is not the way the Republic treats its heroes." Narek looked around and back at Sateal as she talked, she was absolutely beautiful. He wanted to smile but something told him not to, probably his shyness.

"Where is Feral now?" asked Narek. She sighed and looked back down at the ground.

"He escaped during the fighting and retreated with the Separatists, his troops and ship in orbit are now under my command and I will be taking them to Ryloth with me when I leave." Narek grunted when he heard this, all that effort to stop Feral and Edvir, and yet still nothing. Sateal then looked back at Narek then puzzled, she furrowed her brows as she reached behind his neck and pulled something off his red undercoat. A small listening device was attached to his back; she held it out allowing Narek to look at it, his blood boiled as he took it from Sateal's hand. Not again, not again! No matter how much Narek could get ahead somehow someway Edvir was listening the entire time. No doubt that worm of a Jedi had it planted on him, how did he do it!? How does he cheat every time Narek gains ground?! Sateal sensed the anger and hatred in Narek, when he clinched his fist and crushed the device under his gloves. Trying to soothe his rage she grabbed his hand with hers. Surprised Narek forgot all about Edvir and looked up at Sateal, for a brief moment they stared into each other's eyes and were lost. Narek watched the sun set glow in the sides of her eyes, he felt warm, he felt comforted, he felt strange. The Jedi did not move for a long time, she continued her stare into Narek's eyes, he was baffled by this. For a brief moment Narek unfolded his hand and felt the softness of Sateal's her gloves did not cover her fingers which now lay in Narek's large uncovered hands, Narek's hands were not covered by the gloves because he had taken his armor gauntlets off after they returned leaving his hands exposed. The Mandalorian yearned for the Jedi to let him feel the true embrace; he started a slow lean forward. Sateal then began to wrap her hand around Narek's the hold though lasted for an eternity as Narek looked at the beautiful Jedi. Sateal then shook her head and stood. She smiled and bowed to the Mandalorian, without another word she left the warrior who watched the Jedi walk until she was out of sight.

Edvir lost the transmission but had more than enough data, he looked at Asajj Ventress who was standing by his side, the Jedi Order still had no idea of his playing both Republic and Separatist, the battle was only a distraction to put a listening device on the warrior, he had one the back battle of Tatooine, Feral was on his ship and the Jedi were now still in the game for the HK factory. The Jedi Master laughed to himself as he looked at the droids who blasted off into hyperspace bound toward Ryloth.


End file.
